piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MM
Welcome Ahoy, welcome me matey to the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki. This here is the best scource fer Pirates online. Thank ye fer yer edit on th' File:DEVILWING.png page. *To be learnin' the basics o' wiki editing, go to Help:Editing. And, for some helpful information and some basic rules for this wiki visit, our FAQ Page. All here hope ye make more changes an' make our wikia th' best it can be! If ye be havin' any problems or questions, please leave a message on me talk page! -- Midhav (Talk) 15:15, June 9, 2011 Fair Winds Hey its me Stephen from the mines. I had Behemoth Blade was was showing John. You told me to check ur account. Oh hey wanna loot sometime? Actually, that was me who made the banner for Skull.--''Shade'' 13:49, June 19, 2011 (UTC) whats up matthew Hey, it's Capt Shruikan from Emerald Regiment. I just thought you would like this guild banner I made for the guild. Please use the format and size the picture is in. You can get the format by using the Source edit ( located on far right). Display it on the top of your talk page or on your profile. Well, here it is: Capt Shruikan 18:57, June 26, 2011 (UTC)Capt Shruikan What O_O??? Hey it's Henry, just returning your message, WHAT???, no i don't do test server, that's crazy lol Meet Up Hey there! Its Briggs. Just wondering where u would like to meet up and when.BriggsTalk Can't Make It Hey its Briggs, I won't be able to make it at 1:00. Im going to eat then go bowling, but I could I meet you there by 6:00? Please write back. BriggsTalk 15:16, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Clothes Well, I still don know why you want to see my clothes but.. i have no idea how to zoomin on the inventory lol kevin lester meet up could we meet at 3:00?BriggsTalk 18:36, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Leaving now Im just going there now.BriggsTalk 18:48, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Making A Gallery I made the gallery of your famed weapons. All you need to do is add the captions. BRIGGS hey thx, im glad to be here. Ho that was me francis LOL! thx lol RESPOND ASAP okay i responded asap btw it was my decision to delete you its annoying when you ask to tp 20:34, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm on chat. James Christopher Couch 21:12, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Unlimited Hey Mat, I don't think I'll get unlimited back for a while. I'll probably get it during christmas break or the next time I get a legendary cursed Will Swordstealer 10:26, October 10, 2011 (UTC) The complete outfit can be seen on the card. The other male and female pictures are intended to show views that are not seen on the card. In this case the pictures show the detail of the shirts. On other peddler pages the pictures usually show a back view of the outfit. NickyLinneaTalk 13:16, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm on chat if you want to come on. Yes, I'm aware of that, thats why I put that notification above the male set. --''Dent--Talk'' 20:18, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good bro Dude i'll take it man, anything to get back to the game and see my friends again. Just add my pirate Nate Badcutter to face book or message me whatever is good man. I really appreciate you doing this, your a very good pirate :) |_3G3NDS /\/\@/\/ 04:39, November 11, 2011 (UTC) NateBadcutter Yup Yea even the founder |_3G3NDS /\/\@/\/ 22:30, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Friend Yea i'll friend u but it's real hard to communicate through wiki because we end up waiting for a long time or the other person won't get on wiki for a while. Let me know a specific date. |_3G3NDS /\/\@/\/ 00:17, November 17, 2011 (UTC) SF GLITCH First, make 2 or more swift foot 1s. While in your inventory, LEFT click really fast on the sfs. If the sf is following your mouse WITHOUT you clicking it, click drink potion as fast as u can and u will have sf glitch. Have fun KevinLester 21:53, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Discontinued clothing I'm really sorry that it took me this long to respond. I saw your message and was going to talk to other admins about it, but I ended up not getting back to you. I think it would be nice to have a page of discontinued items, but I'm not sure how we'd be able to limit it. Tailors used to carry the different color options for a lot of clothing styles that are no longer available (which would be too many to list). There was also a large variety of clothing colors and styles available when players started their pirate, that are also no longer on the game. It might work to have galleries of different types of clothing, i.e. pants, hats, shirts, etc., and have users add items that they have that are discontinued (no peddler items). What was your idea for a page like this? NickyLinneaTalk 04:07, December 4, 2011 (UTC) In case it still maters my friend, no, im not really a tequila maker Coyote and Smart Alek Co. 03:13, December 14, 2011 (UTC) PS I would really appreciate somehelp on cannon defense to get some new cannon rams due to the upcoming ship costumuization upgrade. Fair windsCoyote and Smart Alek Co. 03:15, December 14, 2011 (UTC) hi can we plz trade players for the day i have lost sword world eater and sliver freeze so if you can go on the chat page i am on all day Uh no thanks..........